Call Me Maybe: The Meeting
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall is invited to a masquerade party and drags his best friend Carlos along with him. Once there Carlos meets a mysterous man. Carlos decided to just go with the flow and has fun. You never know who you'll meet at a masquerade party. Half the fun is in not knowing who you are talking to. Jarlos Kogan


**So I was listening to Call Me Maybe and decided to watch Carlos' video and then this idea came to me when I realized James wasn't in the video and I've been lacking on my Jarlos fic Always Back to You so this is to make up for it. I will post on that soon, hopefully. So read and review and let me know what you think. I always love to hear what you guys have to say. **

**Call Me Maybe **

Carlos Garcia followed his best friend and roommate Kendall Knight into the big house before them. It was almost like a mansion actually. They had never been to a mansion before. He and Kendall were out of their element on this one. Kendall was only invited because latest boyfriend Logan Mitchell was throwing the party. It wasn't just any party though. It was a masquerade party. Everyone was required to wear masks and costumes all night.

Kendall was wearing white. Everything he was wearing was white and very classy looking. He had a white shirt, vest, jacket, pants, and dress shoes. Even his mask was white with silver glitter swirls on it. He had gotten the outfit thanks to Logan. Kendall and Logan had been dating for almost two months now and Logan spoiled Kendall. Kendall didn't mind it once in awhile. Carlos had yet to meet Logan actually.

Carlos on the other hand was wearing an old blue button up with a gold vest and black skinny jeans and blue and gold glittery mask he had bought only a few days ago. Kendall had offered to ask Logan to help but him a costume but Carlos declined. He was fine getting his own costume.

Kendall had asked Carlos to tag along in hopes of Carlos finding someone. He didn't know why he had even agreed to tag along. Carlos didn't need help finding someone though. He just needed to learn how to not attract jerks. He had sworn off dating for a while and wanted to focus on his budding acting career but Kendall seemed to have a different idea. He was always trying to set Carlos up on a date. He wanted Carlos to be happy and have someone to love. Carlos didn't mind not being with anyone right now. He really wanted to focus on his career, but he wouldn't be opposed to dating someone.

"Christ your slow, Carlos come on," Kendall yelled as he grabbed the Latino's hand and pulled him through the makeshift dance floor in search of someone. He finally found the man he was looking for. He was wearing a black suit and mask. He was the complete opposite of Kendall. Kendall smiled and ran over to a short brunette. Well compared to Kendall he was short but he was taller than Carlos. "Logie," Kendall said smiling at the brunette

"Hey babe," Logan said smiling, "I am so glad you made it," he said pecking the blonde on the lips. Kendall grinned a goofy grin as they parted.

"Logan this is my best friend and roommate Carlos Garcia," Kendall said, "Carlos this is my boyfriend Logan Mitchell," he said looking from one to the other.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Carlos said looking at Logan. "Kendall has not stop talking about you," he added.

"Carlos," Kendall said shocked. He had not expected Carlos to say that. He really didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Logan.

"Really now?" Logan asked looking at the blushing blonde.

"Really," Carlos said nodding his head laughing.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Carlos. Kendall has told me so much about you as well," Logan said smiling kindly.

"Well then you should know Kendall and I have been friends for a long time and I won't hesitate to castrate you if you even think of hurting him," Carlos warned. He loved Kendall like a brother and had seen the blonde get hurt so many times. He didn't want that again.

"Carlos," Kendall said again.

"I understand my friends are the same way," Logan said laughing.

"Come on let's dance," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand.

"Carlos there are drinks in the kitchen," Logan said pointing to a big doorway. "Help your self and have fun. Remember masks stay on at all times," Logan said as Kendall pulled him out to the dance floor. Carlos watched them disappear into the crowd. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen which was fairly empty at the moment. Carlos managed to get a hold of a bottle of tequlia.

A while later Carlos was starting to feel the buzz. In the back of his mind he knew he should stop, but he didn't. He kept drinking knowing it was the only way he was going to enjoy this party. That seemed to be the norm of the party. Lots of people came and left the kitchen getting drinks. Carlos slowly started to really feel the affects of the alcohol. He really thought he should stop, but he just wanted one more glass.

Carlos was actually a little glad Kendall has dragged him out tonight. He hadn't been out in so long. Carlos looked around at the people around him. They all seemed to be rich like Logan obviously was. Most had elegant costumes and dresses while some people were dressed like him. Some of the masks were over the top extravagant and some where just lame. Carlos could really tell Logan had a variety of different kinds of friends and that was good. Most seemed to be rich, but at least there was a variety. None of the party goers were paying him any mind except for one man. He kept looking at Carlos and he had been almost all night.

He was standing on the edge of the dance floor and was visible from the kitchen. He was tall and tan. He was a brunette. He was wearing a dark blue button up and black jacket and white pants. He wore a dark blue mask that covered the upper half of his face. Carlos had to admit he was gorgeous, well what he could see of him was. If he had any money he would go talk to the man who was obviously high class, but Carlos didn't have any money like he obviously did.

"Are you just gonna sit here all night?" a silky smooth voice asked in Carlos' ear interrupting his thoughts. Carlos didn't jump or show any signs he had heard the guy.

"Maybe," Carlos replied coolly. He finally looked to his side and saw the guy that had been eyeing him all night. Carlos was slightly shocked that he had finally decided to make a move. Carlos wasn't complaining though this man was gorgeous. He knew it would have only been a few more drinks before he walked up to him anyways.

"Come on, this is a masquerade party where no one knows who you really are unless you tell them. You can be anyone you want here," the brunette said. Carlos opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he realized that he was right. He was hidden by his mask he could be whoever he wanted. Tonight he did not have to be Carlos Garcia. He could be someone completely different. "So would you like to dance?" the brunette asked smirking. Carlos bit his lip and thought it over for a second.

"Sure," Carlos said shrugging. He knew dancing with this guy wouldn't hurt. The brunette grabbed Carlos's hand and led him out of the kitchen and to the makeshift dance floor. The music was blaring an up tempo dance song. The brunette stopped and turned to face Carlos. He pulled the small Latino to him and they started dancing. Carlos didn't care about making a fool of himself anymore. His masked brunette had a point in telling him no one knew he was. That was especially true since Carlos didn't run with this crowd.

A few songs later the two were staring into each others eyes and getting closer as they danced together. They were practically grinding on one another now. Carlos just loved the hazel eyes he was looking into to. They were to die for. He had never seen eyes like them before. Suddenly the brunette leaned closer.

"You know I don't think I've seen you around before," the brunette declared after some time.

"You probably haven't. I only got invited because my roommate is dating Logan," Carlos said. Carlos figured since this was Logan's party this guy had to know Logan or at least who he was.

"I figured you were new," the brunette said smiling at Carlos.

"You know, I never got your name," Carlos said.

"Does it matter?" the brunette asked.

"It would be nice to know your name," Carlos said shrugging.

"It's a masquerade, half the fun is not know who you're talking to," the brunette said.

"I guess so," Carlos said. He locked eyes with the brunette and before he knew what was happening they were kissing. His lips were so soft as they moved roughly with Carlos' lips. They parted and Carlos looked up at the brunette with lust in his eyes. He knew this was crazy but he wanted this complete stranger more than anything. "This is crazy," Carlos said shaking his head.

"What did I over step my bounds?" the brunette asked worriedly.

"No and that's what's crazy," Carlos said.

"You don't normally do this do you?" the brunette asked smirking. Carlos shook his head. He had never really just hooked up with someone. Sure he picked up guys at parties but he never wanted to have sex with them so soon. Carlos wasn't the type of guy to just pick up random guys. "Don't worry it's easy, I'll walk you though it if you'd like," the brunette offered.

"Sure," Carlos said without really thinking. It had to be the alcohol he had consumed earlier. It was making him loose and carefree.

The brunette grabbed Carlos's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He maneuvered his way around drunk party goers and to the center island with all the drinks. He grabbed a bottle of tequila and continued to pull Carlos along to the stair case. He pulled Carlos past several couples making out. Once they reached the top of the stairs Carlos caught a glimpse of a couple he recognized. He saw Kendall against a wall with Logan pressing against him as he sucked on his neck. Kendall had his head thrown back and was moaning. His hands were in Logan's hair and he had a leg up around Logan's waist as Logan ground their hips together.

"Whoa Logie take it to your room," the brunette teased Logan as they passed.

"Screw off Diamond," Logan hollered pulling off if Kendall for a second. Carlos didn't have much time to process things as he was pulled into an empty room. The door was shut and locked and the brunette turned to him.

"Diamond?" Carlos asked.

"A nickname I guess," Diamond said smiling. "So shorty, do you have nickname?" he asked looking down at Carlos as he stepped closer to the short Latino.

"My friends call me Litos," Carlos said thinking of what Kendall called him. Diamond stepped closer to Carlos and placed his empty hand on Carlos' hip. His other hand was still holding the alcohol.

"Well Litos, have you ever done body shots?" Diamond asked.

"What college student hasn't?" Carlos asked

"You're in college?" Diamond asked.

"Recently graduated," Carlos said.

"Nice," Diamond said he set the bottle on a shelf and brought his hands to Carlos's vest. He quickly opened it and pushed it off Carlos' shoulder and to the floor. He then started on Carlos's shirt buttons and before Carlos realized what was going on his shirt was on the floor.

Carlos snapped back to reality. He moved his hands up inside Diamond's jacket up to his shoulders and pushed Diamond's jacket off. Carlos tried to unbutton his shirt, but Diamond stopped him and pulled him to him and pressed their lips together in a heated frenzy. Diamond grabbed the alcohol and guided Carlos over to the bed in the room. He pushed Carlos down onto the bed. He opened the bottle and poured some on Carlos' chest and stomach. Carlos gasped at the coolness of the alcohol.

"It's cold," Carlos said.

"Let me warm you up then," Diamond said seductively. Before Carlos could speak he stuck his tongue out a licked up the tequila. A moan escaped Carlos' lips as the wet muscle worked over his stomach and chest. Carlos grabbed the bottle and poured some more on his chest and sat up a bit to let it run down his chest and stomach and to the perfect V of his hips.

"Someone's eager," Diamond said laughing.

"Shut up and lick," Carlos said. Diamond laughed and started at Carlos' collarbone and slowly moved down Carlos's body. Once he reached his navel Diamond popped the button of Carlos' jeans. He moved lower to Carlos' hip and pushed Carlos' jeans down a bit. Carlos stopped him.

"What?" Diamond asked.

"My turn," Carlos said pulling him up so they were face to face. He grabbed the bottle and poured some tequila in his mouth and pulled Diamond in for a kiss. He pushed the tequila into the brunette's mouth. They shared the tequila and pushed their tongues together. Carlos in the meantime managed to open the brunette's shirt and he pushed it off. He then took the chance and flipped them over so he was on top. He grabbed the tequila once more. He poured some on Diamonds chest and stomach and dove right in. He licked up all the tequila and poured some more being sure to spill some over the brunette's nipples. "Oops," Carlos said smiling seductively.

"You did that on purpose," Diamond said. Carlos just smiled and took a nipple in his mouth. Diamond moaned as the contact. Carlos gently bit the nipple before licking his way to the other. He gave it the same treatment. He then trailed his tongue down to the brunette's navel. Diamond moaned and groaned. Carlos felt something pressing against his chest. He sat up and looked down at the brunette's covered crotch. He saw the bulge there.

"Well, well, well, now who's the eager one?" Carlos asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Diamond said blushing. Carlos laughed and took a big swig of tequila and shared it with Diamond again. Once it was gone Diamond flipped them over. "I want to fuck you Litos," Diamond said.

"Please do," Carlos panted. Diamond grinned and quickly pulled Carlos's shoes and socks off and then his jeans. He was shocked to see Carlos was going commando.

"Commando?" Diamond asked.

"Can't wear underwear with tight jeans like that," Carlos panted.

"I should've noticed," Diamond said.

"Are we gonna sit here and discuss my lack of underwear or are you going to fuck me?" Carlos asked.

"Let's fuck," Diamond said quickly shedding the rest if his clothes. He positioned himself in between Carlos's spread legs. He presented Carlos with two fingers. Carlos quickly took them in his mouth and made sure to coat them with as much saliva as he could. He made sure to make a show of it as well. He looked up at Diamond with the most innocent look he could muster. The brunette moaned and pulled his fingers out of Carlos's mouth. He brought his fingers down to Carlos' hole. He pressed his finger to the tight pucker but didn't enter the Latino.

"Don't tease," Carlos panted. Diamond smirked and pushed one finger into Carlos. Carlos moaned and arched his back. Diamond smirked and started to pump his finger in and out slowly. He quickly added another finger getting yet another moan from Carlos. He began to scissor his fingers. Carlos moaned and couldn't take much more of this. "I need you now," Carlos moaned.

"As you wish," Diamond said smirking at how needy Carlos sounded. He spit in his hand and lubed up his cock the best he could. He then lined himself up with Carlos' hole. He looked into Carlos' eyes. It was then that Carlos remembered they were still wearing their masks. He wanted nothing more than to take the mask off and see the brunette's whole face but he didn't. That would mean he would have to take his mask off as well. Carlos wasn't ready to be himself just yet.

"Get on with it," Carlos said. Diamond smirked and pushed into the small Latino. Carlos winced at the pain. It had been awhile and it hurt more than he thought it would. Carlos felt the brunette's length inside him.

After a bit Carlos bit his lip and nodded his head. Diamond pulled out and thrust back in. He set a slow pace so as not to hurt Carlos too much. He changed his angle in search of Carlos's sweet spot.

"Oh god there," Carlos cried out once he found it. Diamond smirked and continued his assault on Carlos's prostate as Carlos urged him to go faster and harder.

"God Litos you're so tight," Diamond moaned. Carlos just moaned and arched his back. Diamond reached in between them and grabbed Carlos' neglected cock and started to pump his cock. Carlos's moans doubled in volume and were more drawn out.

"I'm close," Carlos cried out. He was so close to that sweet release he could taste it. He just need that extra push to tumble over the edge.

"Let go," Diamond said as he slammed his hips into Carlos'. That was just the push Carlos needed. He released all over Diamond's fist and his stomach. Diamond continued to thrust and hit his orgasm not longer after and he fell slack against the smaller male. The two laid there trying to catch their breath. Diamond pushed himself up and pulled out of the smaller male. he collapsed on the bed next to Carlos. There was a faint ring and Carlos groaned. That was his cell phone. He moved over to the edge of the bed and pulled his cell phone out. He saw be had a text from Kendall. He opened it.

_Litos where r u? We have to go you've got that audition tomorrow. _

Carlos replied that he was on his way and he got out of the bed and started to dress. His body ached as he moved in search of his clothes. He didn't want to be moving about right now.

"Going somewhere?" Diamond asked.

"My roommate texted me. We have to work tomorrow and I need to go," Carlos said. He finished dressing. He looked at the other male on the bed. He spotted a pen on a desk in the room. He walked over and grabbed a post it note from the desk. He wrote his number on the paper and wrote; Call me maybe?, above it. He walked over to the bed and placed the note in the brunette's hand. "This was fun, you should call me, maybe…if you want to," Carlos stammered not sure what to expect.

"Definitely," Diamond said smiling.

"See you around maybe," Carlos said with a wink, gaining some of his confidence back. With that he straightened his mask and left the room. He headed down to the front door where Kendall was waiting for him with Logan beside him.

"There you are," Kendall said once he spotted the Latino.

"Yep, here I am now let's go," Carlos said.

"Bye Logie," Kendall said to Logan.

"Bye Kenny," Logan said smiling. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's. Kendall smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Carlos cleared his throat loudly. The two broke apart and looked at the small Latino.

"I thought we had to go," Carlos said.

"We do," Kendall said blushing. He stepped away from Logan with a smile. "Call me tomorrow," he said. Logan nodded his head and Kendall and Carlos left.

**-Call Me Maybe-**

A few days later Carlos was sitting in his apartment with Kendall and Logan. Ever since the party Kendall wanted Logan and Carlos to get used to one another. Logan was willing and so was Carlos. Carlos liked Logan more than Kendall's usual boyfriends. That was how they all ended up watching movies together.

Carlos couldn't focus on any of the movies though. He was still thinking about the party a few nights ago. He was thinking about the man he had hooked up with. He couldn't remember much since he had been drunk but he remember a little. He remembered the way he looked and his mask. He remembered his hazel eyes, tan skin and chiseled abs. He remembered how soft his brunette hair felt between his finger tips. The only thing he could not remember was the nickname he had been given. Carlos hadn't told Kendall about his encounter. He hadn't told anyone but he checked his phone almost every hour in case he missed the call. Carlos didn't know why he was so eager for this man to call. He didn't know him at all. For all he knew it was a one night stand. He didn't know if the brunette had even cared for him. Carlos just knew that he wanted to see that man again. He wanted to know his name. He wanted to know everything about the brunette. Carlos knew it was ridiculous, but he was falling for the brunette and he was getting worried about the fact that he wasn't calling him.

Carlos sighed and pulled his cell phone out. He looked at it hoping for anything. He frowned when he saw no missed calls or texts. He was disappointed as always. He really had no idea why he was so eager to hear from him again, but he was starting to get scared that he never would.

"Carlos you ok man?" Kendall asked bringing Carlos from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Carlos asked turning to face his friend. He looked at Kendall and saw the slight concern in Kendall's eyes.

"You keep checking your phone," Kendall said.

"I'm waiting for a phone call," Carlos said as if it were obvious.

"For your audition the other day?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Oh my god I completely forgot about that," Carlos said his eyes widening.

"So that's a no," Logan said laughing. Carlos nodded his head his cheeks slightly red.

"Who are you waiting for a call from then?" Kendall asked confused.

"Just someone," Carlos said.

"Not gonna give me a name," Kendall asked.

"I would if I could," Carlos said looking away from Kendall.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked confused.

"I don't know his name," Carlos said, "I was drunk and my memory is a bit foggy," he said.

"Did my little Carlitos have a one night stand?" Kendall asked excitedly. Logan who had been taking a drink of his soda choked on his drink. Kendall turned to Logan worried. "You ok?" he asked once Logan stopped coughing.

"Yeah just swallowed funnily," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"Be careful," Kendall said placing his hand on Logan's knee. He then turned his attention back to Carlos. "Spill," he said.

"I don't remember much," Carlos said.

"Tell me what you remember," Kendall said.

"It was at Logan's party and I was pretty drunk," Carlos said thinking back. "This guy came up to me and we talked a bit and he asked me to dance. We didn't exchange names because he said half the fun was not knowing," Carlos said thinking back.

"No name at all?" Kendall asked.

"He gave me a nickname but I honestly can't remember it," Carlos said. He racked his brain trying to remember the nickname, but it was gone.

"Is that all you remember?" Logan asked interestedly.

"No we found an empty room and ended up..." he trailed off as he realized who he was talking to.

"Don't worry lots of people did that," Logan said laughing. Carlos blushed at that.

"So I take it you gave him your number?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded his head. "Wow I can't believe you had a one night stand. That is so unlike you," Kendall said.

"I know but you know how alcohol affects me," Carlos said.

Logan's phone started to ring. He jumped up and answered it as Carlos and Kendall watched him. "Hello," Logan said. He paused for a moment. "Calm down James," Logan said quickly, "No I'm off work today. No, no, fine I'll be there as soon as I can," he said. He hung up and turned to Kendall with an apologetic look on his face.

"Go," Kendall said.

"Sorry there's something wrong at the firm and James is an idiot, I'll make it up to you," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"I said go," Kendall said standing up. He moved over to Logan and kissed him. Logan sighed and left.

"Where does he work?" Carlos asked.

"He works at his dads law firm as a secretary until he gets into med school," Kendall said as he sat back down next to Carlos.

"Working at a law firm before going through med school?" Carlos asked.

"It's the only way his dad will pay for med school," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head. "So how was the guy you had a one night stand with?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"Great," Carlos said smiling.

"Wow I still can't believe you had a one night stand," Kendall said.

"Well I did so get over it," Carlos said.

"Do you think he will call you?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said, "it was all so crazy and not me. I really hope he does though," he said.

"I hope he does too and soon or you might just lose your mind," Kendall said.

"I know," Carlos sighed.

"I can ask Logan if he knows anyone who had a one night stand," Kendall said. "I mean it was his party after all maybe he knows the guy," he said shrugging.

"Nah if it was meant to be he'll call me," Carlos said.

"Suit yourself then," Kendall said standing up. He started for the kitchen. "I'm hungry, want some take out or something," he asked.

**-Call Me Maybe-**

Carlos sighed as he looked at his phone as he walked out of the store after his work shift. He was hopelessly waiting for a call that would never come. It had been two weeks and he wanted the call to come so badly. He made his way over to his car. He saw someone standing next to his car he smiled as he realized it was only Kendall.

"Hey Ken," Carlos said.

"Hey, Logan called and invited me out to this new club and I figured you should come along as well," Kendall said.

"I don't feel much like clubbing Ken," Carlos said.

"You need to get out. It's been two weeks and the guy hasn't called," Kendall said.

"I'm over it really, but going out a getting drunk again and possible having another one night stand does not sound appealing to me," he said.

"I never said you had to get drunk just to come out with me and have some fun to get your mind off that guy," Kendall said.

"Fine I'll go," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Good because I need a ride since I took a cab here," Kendall said smiling.

"Get in," Carlos said unlocking his car. Kendall grinned, walked around the car, and got in.

**-Call Me Maybe-**

"How will this help me get over him?" James Diamond asked his best friend Logan Mitchell. They were in Logan's car on the way to a club. Logan had talked James into going out.

"You need to meet someone else to get over getting a fake number," Logan said.

"I really liked the guy," James said, "It's a little hard to believe he gave me a fake number," he sighed shaking his head.

"You were both drunk what do you expect," Logan asked.

"I don't know," James sighed, "Maybe in hindsight I should've given him my name," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, that wasn't very smart," Logan said.

"It wasn't my brightest idea," James admitted. Logan laughed and nodded his head. James was still hung up on a the masquerade party Logan and thrown two weeks ago. James had thought everything went well especially since he got the guys number, but when he tried to call him the next day the number was disconnected.

"Come on tonight we'll go out a have fun," Logan said, "maybe you'll find a new guy and forget about him," he said.

"Doubtful," James said. Logan parked his car and they both got out. "So, am I finally going to meet your mysterious boyfriend?" James asked as they walked down the street to the club.

"Yes I invited him and I think he's bringing his friend Carlos with," Logan said.

"You're not trying to set me up or anything are you?" James asked.

"No," Logan said.

"Good because I don't need help finding anyone," James said.

"I know you don't," Logan said laughing.

"I am serious Logan," James said. He was more than capable of finding someone on his own. He did not need Logan or anyone helping him. He could do it on his own. He was good looking enough and had the skills. He just attracted freaks and weirdos. He also had trouble keeping guys longer than a few months.

"I know James," Logan said as the reached the club. Logan walked up to the bouncer and gave his name and they were let in. They both made their way through the dense crowd to the bar. Logan smiled as he spotted someone. He grabbed James' arm and pulled him over to a blonde and a Latino. "Kendall," Logan said smiling.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Oh, Kendall, Carlos this is my friend James," Logan said pointing to the two as he said their names and then to the brunette.

"Hi," James said giving them both a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you," Kendall said politely.

"Come on let's dance," Logan said pulling Kendall away. James looked at Carlos as he moved over to the bar to order a drink. They locked eyes for a moment and James saw the same chocolate eyes he had seen at the party.

"It's you," James said quickly.

"And you," Carlos said his eyes going wide. "You never called me," he said glaring at James.

"You gave me a fake number," James accused.

"I did not," Carlos said.

"I called the next day and the number wasn't in service," James said.

"I gave you my number," Carlos said.

"555-9126," James said remembering the number.

"No my number is 555-4126," Carlos said shaking his head laughing. "Kendall tells me my fours look like nines though. I am sorry," he said. James laughed as well. They stood there looking at one another for a moment.

"So, would you like to dance?" Carlos asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," James said grabbing Carlos's hand and pulling him out into the crowd. He pulled Carlos to him and they started to dance to the beat grinding on one another again.

"So what does Diamond mean?" Carlos asked. He had remembered the nickname a few days ago and had been wondering ever since.

"Diamond is my last name," James said laughing. "And Litos means?" he asked.

"Short version of Carlitos," Carlos said. James nodded his head. He looked to his side and saw Logan and Kendall a few feet away dancing. Logan was looking at him smiling. Logan had planned this. James would have to talk to the other brunette soon.

**So there you have it. This is what comes from me listening to Call Me Maybe on replay. I wanted to do Kogan but I have a lot of those and I thought I might try another Jarlos since I love them as well. Also for those who haven't voted yet I have a poll in my profile that I would like you all to look at and vote. It will decide which fic I post next, so please go check it out. So anyways review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
